


here I lie, still and breathless

by rawrimmapanda



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrimmapanda/pseuds/rawrimmapanda
Summary: Mark doesn't cuss ever and Blake wants to change that, even if just once.





	here I lie, still and breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently Mark Scheifele doesn't cuss ever. Someone suggested something where he's forced to cuss and here I am doing just that.

The last thing Mark saw before the blindfold was slipped over his eyes was the glint of some bondage tape on the bed. Blake gently pulled the blindfold snug behind his head and leaned into Mark from behind. 

“You can still back out whenever. Just say the word.”

The whispered words made Mark feel confident that he was making the right choice. 

He felt Blake’s hand on the small of his back guiding him further into the room. His senses were heightened and he could feel his hair standing up on his arms. The smallest shiver went down his spine at the thought of what his captain had in mind. He heard the door click behind them. 

“Sit”

Mark found himself being guided down onto a bed. As he got comfortable he felt a gentle swat at his hands. 

“You can sit straight up. I believe in you.” 

Mark didn’t realize how much he was starting to fall over and became more aware of his movements. He closed his eyes behind the blindfold, letting the sounds of everything wash over him. He heard some drawers being opened and the faint sound of cars passing by on the street. There was some soft music playing from the living room, but it was muffled through the closed door. He could hear the soft buzz of a phone going off, ignored in some other part of the room. He opened his eyes to the darkness again. 

Mark felt a small pat on the side of his leg. He tilted his head upwards and was met with a frantic kiss that was broken off far too quickly. 

“I’m going to take your clothes off. Try to not move too much.”

Mark nodded at the direction he was being given. The thrill of the whole thing set his spine tingling. He made sure that he sat still, only moving when guided and in no time he was sitting there in just his boxers. 

He felt Blake trace his fingers up and down his legs, inching closer and closer to his already hard dick. The soft teasing was amplified by the lack of a visual. 

Mark always wondered what Blake looked like when having sex and his one time chance and he doesn’t get to see his face. Was his face still determined, as if he was trying to map out the next play? Or was he soft, like he gets when he’s relaxing on the plane? Mark would never know at this rate. 

Mark sighed as Blake lifted his hand. He felt himself being readjusted again, this time with him against the headboard of the bed. He felt Blake tugging at his boxers and he instinctively lifted his hips so that they could be slid down his legs. He felt starkly naked, not knowing what state of undress Blake was in. 

“Hitch your legs up for me babe.”

Mark’s heart swooped at being called babe, but he didn’t dwell on it too long. He obliged and moved his legs up. He could hear the snap of a bottle opening and then felt the bed shift under him as Blake climbed up next to him. As Blake leaned down to kiss him, he felt a slick finger start to nudge at his hole. He surged up into the kiss, focusing on that instead of the protrusion. Once Blake had successfully slid his finger inside, they broke the kiss. Blake quickly slid back down, not breaking his concentration on opening Mark up. He took the head of Mark’s cock into his mouth, slowly licking as he went. As he moved up and down, Mark could feel his finger slowly working in and out, opening him up. 

Mark started to moan at the sensation, feeling himself getting close. He reached down tapping Blake on the cheek gently. Blake lifted off and removed his finger and smiled, lips slick with spit from the blow job. 

“Nope. You don’t get to until you swear. I want to hear you be naughty.”

Mark was stunned. His desire to come started to slowly dissipate, yet he stayed hard as a rock and fully interested. He figured that he could outlast whatever Blake was going to throw at him. 

He nodded, and watched Blake get to work. Mark was competitive and it was going to be a fun challenge. 

Blake slowly returned to fingering him open, sliding in a second slicked up finger as he went back to work sucking Mark off. Mark could feel himself getting close again and bit down on the inside of his lip to stop himself. 

Mark could feel a third finger work itself in and Blake had stopped the blow job, focused intensely on the process of opening Mark up for what was to come. 

Mark felt Blake withdraw his fingers and felt himself grinding towards Blake in the hopes he’d hurry up. He heard the tear of a condom wrapper and peeked down. He saw Blake slide it down his shaft and Mark could feel the blunt head pushing his opening. 

Mark took a deep breath, bracing himself for the task at hand. He felt Blake slowly slide inside him, pausing for what seemed like an eternity, until Mark shifted his hips so that he got the idea that he could move. 

Blake started to move in and out slowly, almost as if he was teasing Mark. Mark started to push his hips back into Blake, urging him to move faster. Blake obliged and he reached and grabbed Mark’s legs, holding them up. 

Mark felt Blake shift angles and he sped up, hitting his prostate in the best kind of way. Mark slid his hands down to jerk himself off. As he started to grab on, Blake slapped at his hand. 

“I told you no. Aren’t you going to be good for me?”

Mark nodded and removed his hand. He felt Blake let go of his legs and was arched over him, grabbing onto his hands and pinning them down. Blake angled just a little bit more and was hitting his prostate squarely. Mark couldn’t help the moans that escaped him. He was both overwhelmed and desperate at the same time. 

Mark felt blake pull out completely. He didn’t let go of Mark’s hands and he just leaned down and kissed Mark sweetly. 

Mark surged up in an attempt to deepen the kiss, as he rolled his hips back towards Blake. Blake reached down and repositioned himself and slid back into Mark. He rolled his hips slowly, dragging in and out as he did so. Mark wanted to orgasam so badly. He started to feel tears stream down his face. As he did so, he felt Blake let his hands go and started to gently wipe them away. 

Blake started to speed up and went back to hitting Mark just right. Without thinking, Mark just yelled out. 

“Fuck! Let me come dammit!”

Blake grinned and nodded. Mark reached down and in one stroke he was coming all over himself. He felt Blake thrust one more time and he knew that he was coming inside of him. 

Blake slowly pulled out and hopped off the bed to dispose of everything. He stepped into the bathroom and came out with a warm washcloth. He slowly wiped Mark down, peppering him with kisses as he did so. He tossed the washcloth towards the laundry basket, just barely missing so that it just hung on the edge. 

Mark grinned up at him. 

“Happy now?”

Blake smiled again at him and kissed him deeply. 

“I was already happy. I just wanted to see you let go for once.” 

Blake stuck his tongue out and Mark pulled him in for another kiss. 

It was something new and he hoped they could do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song "Passenger" by Deftones. It's one of my favorite songs so I can't help myself sometimes.   
> Feedback is always welcomed! 
> 
>  
> 
> Come join me on my [ tumblr!](https://jakemccabe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
